Noir the fall of Soldats ch1
by The Dark cloud
Summary: My version of Noir. Based from episode 23 and on...


DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT **OWN NOIR. I just like it a lot… you should check it out sometime! It's about the 2 g's and long sentence of today! Girls, guns, and … a girl with a lost past who wishes only to find her past! XP ok I'm done here… on with the story:

_Noir… it is the name of an ancient fate_

_Two maidens who govern death_

_The peace of the newly born their black hands protect_

As Mereille Bouquet drove down the road to the order of Noir, words rushed into her head…

"_You have a mission… Take down Altena…"_

"_Please… kill me now…" _

She shook her head and tried to stay focused… but she couldn't help but think… Whatever happened to Kirika? Mereille had killed her but somehow she felt her presence. After a few minutes of pondering, she finally reached the ancient walls that guarded the ancient order of Noir. Mereille got her gun and walked to the entrance. It was empty except for Altena standing in the center of a shrine. Mereille had a strange feeling, as if she had been here before… but then walked to Altena. Altena was dressed in somewhat ancient robes and seemed to be waiting for Mereille. "I want to join Noir," said Mereille. Altena smiled and said, "You have a lot of determination. Are you good with a gun?" asked she.

"Try me," replied Mereille.

"Not yet my dear, you must learn of the history of Noir before you can even get to use your gun." answered Altena.

Then, another Noir agent entered with the same type of clothing as Altena walked in holding clothes and gave them to Mereille. "Here, these are for you. If you want to begin your training you must wear these clothes. They are the mark that you are sworn to the order of the ancient Soldats." Mereille took the clothes and put them over hers. She thought of them as beggar clothes but knew that she would have to play it by the book to gain their trust.

"Come, you must see the scrolls which unravel the very history of Noir," said Altena. They entered a room aligned with stained glass windows. It showed pictures of low detailed women holding swords and guns. Altena then explained, "These were our ancestors from long ago. Although Noir originally started with swords, we decided to move to guns because they can kill more efficiently. Now, come to the training fields. There another one of my agents will be there to meet you."

Mereille walked to an open green field where she met another Noir agent. "I am Tagura. I will train you with your sword so that when the time of trial comes, you will be ready," Tagura explained. Tagura gave Mereille a sword and asked her various tasks. As a hit woman, she had to be skilled with various weapons such as knives, throwing stars, and guns so it was easy for her to complete tasks. Tagura was unmoved and then practiced her sword fighting. Mereille was given a kendo stick sword and another advanced trainee appeared. "Your goal is to break your opponent's sword." Mereille was able to break the trainee's sword with ease and Tagura seemed a little more unmoved. "Very good… we practice your gun training in the woods at dawn tomorrow. For now, sleep my child. Another day is ahead." Tagura said and walked off. Altena guided Mereille to a dark room with a torch for light, a window facing the moon, a desk, and a bed. "I'm sorry if these accommodations are too primitive for you. I can move you if you'd like," said Altena. Mereille replied, "No, these are just fine." Her new room reminded her of her old run-down apartment. She went on the edge of her bed to look at the moon. She could see Kirika's face in the moon smiling at her. Mereille took out the pocket watch and stared into it… It brought back so many painful memories... Then, Mereille started to cry into the pocket watch and the haunting song began to play. Mereille suddenly heard a voice. It was one of no other, it was Kirika's voice! Mereille knew she was hallucinating but seemed to be entranced in a haunting spell. Mereille started singing, as if she was being pulled into the song. She suddenly dropped the pocket watch and seemed as if she had been shot, then she fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Chloe's room, Chloe was staring at her fork. The one from the long gone tea party with Kirika from years ago. Chloe held on to it tight, and memories of Kirika flew through her head. Moment after moment, time after time, all the pains, laughs, and fun they had. Where did they all go? The better question was, where was Kirika? Like Mereille, Chloe could somehow feel her presence nearer than before. But how? She knew she was dead… or was she?


End file.
